darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Antilles
: "Diplomatic immunity!" : "Revoked." : --Captain Antilles' last words before being killed by Darth Vader. Captain Raymus Antilles was a character briefly played by Jim. Originally an NPC, he was an officer in the Alderaanian army and active in the Rebellion, although he didn't have time as either an NPC or a PC to display much personality beyond Jim's usual gung-ho attitude in roleplaying. Revelation of the Sith Organa ordered a subordinate, Captain Antilles, to look after R2-D2 and C-3PO until Obi-Wan got back. He informed Antilles that their Rebellion now had a cause: to take down the Man. A New Generation 19 years later, Captain Antilles, Princess, R2-D2, and C-3PO were all part of the Rebellion against the Empire and its corrupt Senate and were aboard a starship that had acquired the secret plans of the Peace Moon. They were trying to head back to Alderaan with the plans, but R2 had hacked into the starship's main computer and taken the ship off course to Tattooine, because he'd become obsessed with getting back his dreadnought that Obi-Wan borrowed to go to Tattooine and never gave back. They'd run into an Imperial Star Destroyer that R2 had opened fire on. The Destroyer caught the ship in a tractor beam and pulled it into a docking bay. Antilles led the ship's Rebel Soldiers, preparing to ambush the Clone Troopers when they came aboard and loot their Destroyer. When the Troopers boarded the ship, they traded fire with Antilles' soldiers. Antilles and his men fell back. R2 led a reluctant 3PO trying to get to an airlock that would lead to the Destroyer. They ran into Antilles and his men retreating from the Clone Troopers. The Troopers had been firing at the Rebel Soldiers, but hadn't hit anything. 3PO didn't think they could get in between the crossfire without getting hit, but the Troopers recognized R2 and 3PO as civilians, and deliberately fired around them to avoid hitting them. R2 and 3PO passed safely through the hallway the fight was taking place in. Antilles was made confident by the Troopers' poor marksmanship and ordered his men to fire back at them. Suddenly, there was a pause among the Troopers, and then they fired back as one with chilling efficiency, slaughtering all of the Rebel Soldiers. Antilles, the only survivor, retreated. Into the hallway strode a figure in black armor and a black helmet that completely covered the figure's body, and a black cape. This was Darth Vader. Antilles was captured and was taken before Vader. Vader had Antilles in a chokehold as the Clone Trooper Commander informed Vader that the Peace Moon plans weren't in the main computer. Vader demanded that Antilles tell him these plans or Vader would kill him, but Antilles refused. He then went into a long, rambling, confusing monologue that tried to praise the "heroic sacrifices" of Kyle Katarn, Bria Tharen, and Bail Organa while at the same time trying to deny any knowledge or involvement in their actions. Finally, Vader told Antilles to shut up or Vader'd kill him. Antilles tried to claim Diplomatic Immunity. Vader told him it had been revoked, and tightened Vader's chokehold, killing Antilles. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Non-Player Characters